In the Line of Duty
by Judo Chick
Summary: It's a dangerous job, but someone has to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Megan leaned into her desk wishing that the pounding in her head would stop. She was looking over profiles of suspects, trying to figure out who was the most likely to join a terrorist organisation; their latest case, but her focus was astray. She wished that Charlie could use some his math voodoo to make the process go quicker. Looking at the coffee sitting on the edge of her desk that David had brought earlier made her want to throw up. Her head felt like it was going fall in, the pain was going so intense she felt like crying. Her muscles ached and she had closed the blinds to keep the light out, the sunny day was a little too much for her. Slowly opening her desk she pulled out a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and took two with the usual bottle of water she kept in her desk. She closed her eye and leaned back in her chair for a moment of rest when Colby came in, without knocking. "Don was wondering if you've come up with…Megan?" Megan lifted her head and looked at her co-worker wishing he could be quieter. "Are you okay?"

"I have a headache," Megan announced resting her head on her hand. "I'll be out in a moment." Megan picked up the files on her desk and heading out behind Granger, she wanted her Tylenol to kick in yesterday. She paused and held onto the doorframe as her stomach wrenched. "Oh crap," she managed to get out before she lost her stomach contents in the garbage can just outside the door.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Colby asked looking back at Megan who was leaning on the doorframe. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Megan stood up and brushed her hair back. She took a deep breath in, calmed herself and headed into the bullpen. "I think we're going to have to get Charlie to go through these, there isn't anything distinct about any of them." Megan took a seat fearing that she might fall over or throw up in front of her team leader.

"Nothing? You've been in there all afternoon, Megan what have you been up to?" Don asked in frustration, they were getting nowhere in their case, he wasn't angry with Megan just the situation. "We need something!"

"We'll go back to the scene see if we can find anything new," Colby suggested trying to take the focus off of Megan. He was worried about her and as soon as the meeting was over he intended to force her to go home.

"We don't have time to do that. We have to find these terrorists they've threaten a chemical attack, we've got to get on top of these guys." Don paused as he passed out papers to his team. "David get Charlie over here, Colby go check out the scene try and find something that could lead us to another cell. Megan go through the profiles again." Everyone nodded and got out of Don's view, he was on the warpath.

Colby found Megan back in her office cracking open her bottle of Tylenol. "How many of those have you had today?"

"Two every four hours but I threw up the last bunch are in the trash and Don needs me to get something." Megan downed the pills and turned back to the files.

"Megan you need to go home."

"No I need to focus and you need to go and look at the scene before Don comes in here and fires us both."

Colby knew not to fight with Megan even if she was sick she could still kick his ass and it was true that they needed to solve the case so he headed out without another protest.

After Granger left Megan found herself back where she was before the meeting: nowhere and with a headache that was only getting worse. She folded her arms and placed her head on top as her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

Don glanced into Megan's office to see her putting her head down on her desk. He decided to investigate, he needed everyone on their game and was also concerned due to the fact that she hadn't seemed like herself all day. Knocking briefly he let himself in. "Megan?" he asked when she didn't move he crouched down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Megan lifted her head showing Don her deep, sunken, tired eyes. "Megan you look like crap."

"I feel like crap," Megan admitted putting her head down.

"Why didn't you say something?" Don sounded angry. "I need you on your game, I need a suspect."

"Don I've gone through these files a hundred times. I'm on my game but there is nothing here." Megan was in no way exaggerating there was truly nothing to set any of the suspects apart and looking at the files over and over again wasn't making any difference.

"Why don't…"

"If you suggest I go home I'm going to shoot you, my gun is right here," Megan said lifting her head up and pointing to her hip. "You've just got to give me something else to do." Megan knew she needed a distraction they were facing a chemical attack, she couldn't go home and even if she wanted to Don needed her to pull her weight, and he knew it.

"Well we've got Charlie working on finding us some suspects. I was going to go down to the docks; Charlie gave us a list of containers that are most likely to contain drugs, weapons, and general illegal substances. We find the weapons and the attack can't take place." Don knew he needed backup anyway it was department policy. This way everyone else could work on other leads and began didn't feel completely useless. "I already know you're ready, you've got your gun." Megan smiled and stood up, she was feeling a little bit better and the fresh air could improve her condition. "How long have you been feeling like crap?" Don asked getting in the drivers side of the FBI vehicle.

"I get migraines every once in a while. They usually occur when I fighting off a cold or something."

"Have you seen a doctor about it?"

"It's just a headache." Megan tried to play down the pain she was in, the Tylenol was kicking in she had also put her sunglasses on which was helping.

"I think you should," Don said driving to the port. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Megan and Don walked around the port looking in the containers that Charlie's search had kicked out. All they had found were cheap plastic toys and electronics. They took turns; one would open the container and the other would stand with their gun ready. After several hours the number of containers began to shrink and they were still getting nowhere, but Megan was feeling better. Don opened the container as Megan stood watch. "I think I've got something," she said walking into the container.

"Yup, that's a case of grenades," Don said looking at the containers. "And…that looks like Anthrax, C4, wow M16's. Looks like we hit the jackpot." Don turned and looked at Megan who was calling in for re-enforcements when she hung up the phone he spoke again, "There is enough material in here to level the city. Do you think there are others?"

"If they are this highly organised they will," Megan said walking in observing the contents she tripped over a wire. "Shit!" she yelled as she watched a timer count down. "RUN!" she and Don barely cleared the explosion and both lay unmoving on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Don was the first to come around, dust and debris surrounded them, Megan was not far away. The first thing he did was pulled out his phone, which thankfully still worked, and called Hazmat. He then turned his attention to Megan who was face down. "Megan?" he questioned not wanting to move her in case she had received a spinal injury. "Can you hear me?"

Megan let out a short moan and opened her eyes. "This is much worse then my headache," she said shifting onto her side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked in I set off…" Megan paused looking at Don. "You're bleeding."

"So are you, and it's not your fault." Don sat up and helped Megan roll over, he lay down beside her and groaned, the adrenaline had worn off and he began to hurt. "You do realise we just blew up a container full of hazardous biochemical's."

"Yes. I heard you call Hazmat," Megan said not moving. "I was supposed to have a date with Larry tonight. Do you think we're going to be put in quarantine?"

"Yes, most defiantly." Don could hear the sirens coming towards them. This wasn't the first time he would have to be put in quarantine but the first time he was truly concerned with the idea that he could have been infected. "Are you still with me?" he asked, as he hadn't heard any grunts of pain from Megan for a few seconds. "Megan?"

"I'm here," Megan said. "My hand is numb," she announced trying to mask her panic.

"Don't worry, helps on the way, everything will be fine," that was the last thing Don said before he passed out.

Megan tried several times to get Don's attention after he passed out with no luck. Hazmat came and contained the scene including Don and herself. She couldn't remember much however she had the sense to ask if Don was all right and whatever the answer was she couldn't remember but felt that the answer was sufficient enough that she could rest. The next time she awoke she felt warm and sore. Opening her eyes she looked around, although she had trouble moving her head she did notice she was in quarantine and that someone was lying in a bed beside hers.

"Agent Reeves can you hear me?" a detached voice asked using an intercom system, or something to that effect.

"Yes," Megan said looking up at the plastic ceiling above her. "What happen?"

"Agent Reeves we believe you and Agent Eppes were exposed to a biological weapon and because of this we have placed you in a quarantined environment," the voice said. "Agent Eppes is recovering from a few broken ribs and a few deep wounds. We are still waiting to get your labs back, which is why you are still wearing a C-collar. It is nothing to get worried about please just try and relax."

'Relax,' Megan thought to herself shifting her eyes to where Don was relaxing was the last thing on her mind. She and Don were in quarantine and she may have a spinal injury all of which was her fault because she walked into the stupid container. "Okay," Megan said sheepishly.

"Reeves you should take the doctor's advice. I can feel your guilt from over here," Megan heard Don say from beside her. "Everything is fine, however I think you're going to miss you date with Larry."

"We've already informed him to expect to be stood up," the voice of David said over the intercom system. "We found a second container, it was also on Charlie's list. We got some prints off of it and are running them through INTERPOL," he explained. "The CDC wants to keep you two for at least 48 hours to make sure you weren't infected because it is hard to tell if the anthrax was vaporised in the fire or not. Are you two okay? Do you need anything?"

"We're fine, thanks David," Don said as he got out of bed carefully and stood over Megan. "Are you okay? Is your hand still numb?" he asked with genuine concern, he took a seat next to her bed.

Megan looked at Don's face, it was covered with cuts and bruises but he seemed okay. "I can wiggle my toes and my left hand, but I can't feel if I'm moving my fingers. Are they moving?"

Don looked over at Megan's hand and her fingers moving like mad. "They're moving."

Megan breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. "Good. Now all we have to worry about is getting Anthrax." Don smiled glad that Megan's fears were taken away, well most of them. There was still no explanation of why she couldn't feel her fingers move, and the whole Anthrax thing was also a concern. "Did you have any big plans tonight?" Megan asked trying to keep the conversation from heading down a dark track of reality.

"Yeah," Don admitted. "I had a thing."

"A thing? What kind of a thing?" Megan probed

Don knew that even through his voice Megan was analysing him and his 'thing,' but answered honestly anyway. "I had a dinner but I doubt she'll believe my excuse for missing it."

Megan laughed, "Sorry I stood you up but I was quarantined by the CDC. At least it will be the most creative she's ever heard."

"Yup, if nothing else I'm creative." Don paused and turned as someone walked into the room decked out in full Hazmat gear. "It's like being in some creepy Sci-Fi movie in here."

"Agent Eppes, agents Reeves I'm Dr. Turnbull how are you feeling?"

A silence filled the room.

"I guess that was a dumb question," the doctor said putting a few medical supplies down on a nearby table. "Agent Reeves you have a pinched nerve which is why your hand is numb. You do not have a spinal injury." Megan sighed as the doctor removed the 'C' collar and put her arm in a sling. "We're going to start you both on an aggressive round of Antibiotics just in case you were exposed to any of the elements in the container," the doctor explained as he stuck Megan with a needle and hooked up and IV. "Agent Eppes we'd like you to get back into bed and rest as well."

"Sure thing doc," Don said giving Megan a reassuring pat on the arm before settling back on his cot. After the doctor put Don's IV in he left allowing silence to fill the room.

"Did you know that the fatality rate for respiratory Anthrax is close to one hundred percent?" Megan asked going to a dark place.

"Megan, don't…" Don said closing his eyes. "We are FBI agents, we're as close to Superman as you can get. We don't get Anthrax." Don knew that Megan was always realistic but if she wasn't positive then there was more of a chance she would get sick. "So things with Larry. How is that going?"

"It going slowly, but it's good," Megan said not fighting the subject change. "I was just wondering when the last time we slept was?" Megan couldn't remember, they had been working on the terrorist case for days she remembered going home and sleeping but she wasn't sure when, everything bleed into one.

"At least thirty six hours give or take the time we were unconscious."

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Megan suggested, she was incredibly tired.

"Good plan." Don closed his eyes and slept, he wasn't even worried about why he was so relaxed. He was experiencing the best sleep he had. He was on a tropical island with his twelfth grade crush, Missy Jones; he was happy and warm, very warm. Don didn't know how long he had been asleep for but he suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right. He sat up, 'oh yeah' he said in his head, he remembered where he was.

Then he found the room spinning and his head hurting. "Agent Eppes?" the isolated voice asked. "Are you alright?"

"Don?" Megan asked. "What's up?"

"I'm hot," Don admitted putting his hand on his head. "The room is spinning." Don figured that this was it. He'd always figured that if he died due to something job related he would have gotten shot. Getting Anthrax and dying slow and painful was not a way he wanted to go.

"Don't panic agent Eppes," the doctor said. "You are experiencing one of the side effects from the antibiotic cocktail."

"Another is vomiting," Megan said smiling. She was sitting in a chair with a biohazard bucket on her lap/ "It's a party in here with you and me."

"Are you okay?" Don asked lying back into his bed.

"I'm fine, I think I've run out of things to vomit up, but I'm fine."

Don looked over at Megan; she was pail and looked even worse then she had in her office earlier that morning. "Could we get something to drink in here?" he asked.

"We'll see what we can do."

"How long was I asleep?" Don enquired.

"Six hours."

"Really? How much sleep did you get?"

"A little," Megan answered putting a lid over her bucket of heave.

Don noticed Megan was getting quiet, shrinking away, isolating herself from the situation. He had spent enough time with her to know that it was her favourite defence mechanism. He wasn't sure how long she had it but he guessed it had been awhile because she was very good at it. "Megan, talk to me," Don pleaded.

"When I was six I wanted to be a ballerina, my teacher said I was too fat." Megan spewed the random fact while pulling a blanket off her bed and onto her lap.

"You're kidding me. Really?" Don asked in shock.

"I quit right then and there and started working on getting my black belt." Megan closed her eyes as the room spun slightly and the doctor came in.

"Agent Reeves how are you feeling?" the doctor asked moving her bucket aside. Megan didn't respond as the doctor push a thermometer in her ear. "We've brought you some juice if you feel up to it later we'll give you some soup."

Megan looked over at Don with a look of annoyance causing him to laugh. "Doc you think you could get us a board game or something? I mean the accommodations are nice but we could something to do."

The doctor nodded taking the thermometer out of Megan's ear, putting a new tip on it and placing it in Don's ear. "It is important that you both remain patient." The doctor finished up and headed back out.

"I used to always watch Star Trek with Charlie when we were kids, he always ruined it telling me how none of the gadgets would work," Don said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"Yeah I…" Megan began talking while she stood up but stopped as she tried to grab hold of her bed railing, missing it she tumbled to the floor before Don could even react however the split second after he was sitting on the floor next to her. "I lost my grip, that's all," she while Don helped her sit up. "I've got nothing in my stomach and a fever, I just lost my balance."

"I know, I know," Don said trying to reassure his friend who was almost in a state of panic. He knew tensions were running high everywhere and having a bunch of doctors watch their every move on the other side of a thick layer of plastic didn't help any. "Can you get up?"

"Yes," Megan said lifting herself off the floor and onto her bed.

Don stood up and made sure she was all right before depositing himself in the chair she had previously occupied. Megan had just started to close her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. "Donnie, you sure know how to scare your old man," the voice came from the other side of the plastic, it belong to Alan.

"Hey dad," Don said without an ounce of fear to his voice, he didn't want his father to worry.

"David called and told me what happened. They are all busy wrapping the case up and asked if I could come and check up on you two," Alan explain, also hiding his fear, it was an Eppes family trait. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, besides the side effects from the medication neither Megan or I have started to have symptoms."

"How are you Megan?" Alan asked.

Megan sat up in her bed feeling some of her strength return. "I'm doing…" Megan paused as she felt something welling up in her chest; she paused and swallowed before speaking again. "I'm fine," but Megan couldn't hold it in, after completing her short sentence she let out a small dry cough. Everything went silent. "I was getting a cold, I had a migraine," she said.

"Your right, nothing to worry about," Don said looking over at his dad for some encouragement.

"Megan is there anyone you want me to call for you?" Alan offered.

"You could call the YMCA and tell them I won't be in to teach class tomorrow." Megan didn't cough this time.

"Okay. Well I will come by later to check up on you two later." Alan said just as the doctor came back into the quarantine.

"She's just got a cold," Don said to the doctor. Megan noticed he had gotten defensive over her and stood beside her as he took her temperature yet again. "Listen it's been about twelve hours is there any chance…"

"No," the doctor said before Don could get the rest of his words out. "We are going to give you another round of antibiotics, something for your nausea and something to help you sleep."

"So Megan I've always wondered how you became such a good shot?" Don asked. He had always wanted to know and he figured the best time to ask was when Megan was drugged up.

"I just am," Megan said, Don couldn't see it but she was smiling. "How come Charlie is the smart one?"

"I'm the smart one," Don retorted laughing. "I guess it's time for another nap."


	3. Chapter 3

Megan awoke with someone sitting on the edge of her bed talking to Don. After a few blinks she saw Granger with not Hazmat gear on grinning at her like an idiot. "Granger?"

"We're idiots." Granger said with a smile. "All of us idiots…Charlie included."

"What's going on?" Megan was confused upon the highest level mostly due to the effects of the drugs.

"The FBI lab tested the Anthrax. And although it looks like Anthrax, smells like Anthrax and taste like Anthrax…"

"Not Anthrax?" Megan asked taking a guess.

"Bingo, came to get you as soon as you were cleared by the CDC." Megan smiled however her happiness was sort lived, she turned and puked. "That's the second time I've had to see you puke and let me tell you Reeves it's disgusting." Granger rubbed Megan's back, he felt sorry for her, and she looked like shit. "Well we've got terrorists to catch. I hope you don't mind, I broke into your place and brought you some clothes. Don's were easier to get, they were on the floor." Colby passed Megan a plastic bag, which she took, walked down the hall and found a bathroom to change in. She had to hand it to Colby he managed to grab her fairly decent outfit. Taking her good arm she undid the tiny strings on the gown and let it fall to the floor. The jeans and socks were easy enough however the shirt was another story. It took her the better party of twenty minutes to get it on, to stop crying and to put her sling back on. Once she felt composed enough she walked into the hall where Don and Colby were waiting. "You clean up nice, well lets get you home."

"Home? I thought we had terrorists to catch?"

"Megan your in no condition to work," Don said with an arrogance Megan had never heard before.

"Don't make me punch you in your broken…" Megan didn't get to finish her threat; she doubled over and puked again.

"Want to argue with me a bit more or do you want to go home?" Don asked while several people stared at the scene.

"Go home," Megan said as Colby and Don led her out to the car. She settled into the back seat and realised that she was no used to the team in her state. "Don I can't go home," she admitted. "I can't be alone, these drugs are taking me for a loop."

"Okay," Don thought for a moment. "Okay, drop me at the office and take Megan to Charlie's."

Megan nodded in agreement and was silent until Colby pulled up in front of the Eppes house. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes." Megan smiled as Colby gave her a reassuring pat, then she walked up and knocked on the front door where Allan greeted her.

"Don called ahead and told me you were coming," he announced leading Megan into the house. "I've got a cup of tea waiting and I dug up a heating pad for your shoulder." Megan smiled thankful for Allan's enthusiasm. "Please tell me Don doesn't look like you. I'm sorry sweetie but you look like hell."

"I feel like hell."

"I've got the couch all set up for you." Allan led her over to the couch and passed her a bucket, "Just in case. I'll let you get some rest, call if you need anything."

"Thank you Allan," Megan said as he placed a blanket over her body. For the first time in days she fell asleep quietly.

Allan spent the day checking in on Megan. She'd woken up twice and thrown up but her stomach had seemed to settle enough to get some crackers down. She was sitting reading a book when Don, Colby and David came into the house. They came in oddly, David stopped at the door, Colby stood in the hallway and Don came in and looked around suspiciously. "Donnie what is going on?" Allan asked

"Travis Sinti," Don said looking straight at Megan. "Last year he said he hated being analysed. He pushed you into the wall, gave you a concussion. Ring any bells?"

"He's connected?"

"Megan he's trying to kill you."

Megan gave Don an odd look. "You're kidding me?"

"I wish I was." Don took a brief glance back at his dad. "We're taking you to the office, it's the safest place to be." Don didn't want to admit it but he was worried about Charlie and his dad as well as Megan. "He did six months for the arms charge we busted him and his terrorist group moved to peddling weapons in Italy they are moving back to hits in the US and are starting with you."

"Dammit," Megan said rubbing her eyes; she just couldn't catch a break. "Alright, lets go."

"Granger," Don said getting Colby to pass him a heavy object, a flack jacket, he passed it to Megan.

"I'm too tired to argue with you," Megan said putting on the vest. "Now can we go?"

Don laughed and handed Megan her weapon he knew she would want it given the situation. When they were out of earshot of Colby and David, Don leaned in. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No." Megan saw the distraught look on Don's face. "I'm trying honesty. How is it working?"

"It's a little scary."

"I think now is the time to be scared," Megan got into the car and curled up yet again. "I have a selfish request."

"What is it? Anything you want."

"Can I sleep in my office?"

"Better, you can sleep in my office." Don wanted to keep an eye on her and misery loves company. "Just don't throw up on my carpet."

Megan laughed. She was pretty sure she was finished throwing up but she was still tired and needed sleep or she was going to get worse. As they drove Megan felt a concern growing, because of her she had put Don in danger and now she had Colby and David in bulletproof vests. "Sinti has rage control issues with a short fuse there is no telling what he is capable of. He must have planted the fake Anthrax knowing that the FBI would get involved." Before Megan could go onto her next sentence she noticed that they were being followed. "Guys don't turn around. Colby check the rear-view black Jetta tinted windows it's been following for two blocks."

"I see it," Colby said keeping the car at a normal speed. "Don what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep…" Don wanted to say just keep driving but the Jetta pulled up along side their SUV. "Slow down, get behind it." Don pulled out his gun and cell phone. "David you got the plate?"

"I…" David got down when the Jetta occupants open fired on the car causing Colby to swerve. After a few shots the SUV flipped over the guardrail and rolled to a stop on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Don was awoken to the sounds of sirens. His ribs were killing him, and then he came to the comprehension of the situation. "Megan," Don turned to see an empty seat beside him with the door hanging ajar. "Colby? David?"

"I'm here," David responded opening his car door and stumbling out. "Colby?" David ran to the other side of the car, there was no Colby. "Don, Colby is gone."

"Yeah, Megan is gone too." Don looked at the incoming paramedics searching around the area he couldn't remember anything. "COLBY! MEGAN!" he yelled around the area. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find them because if he did it meant she was thrown from the vehicle. Four feet away from the car he dropped and passed out.

Colby woke up with someone lying on top of him; it was Megan, "Megan?" Colby sat up holding carefully placing Megan at his side. "Come on Reeves talk to me." Megan was still wearing her bulletproof vest to which Colby removed while checking her vitals. She also had a large cut in her hairline that was bleeding turning her hair red. Colby ripped the sleeve off of his shirt so he had something to slow the bleeding. He looked around trying to put together what happened, the last thing he remembered was picking Megan up at the Eppes house. "Alright Sleeping Beauty wake up."

Megan opened her eyes to see Colby hovering over her. "Granger?"

"Hey, you okay?" Colby had expected Megan to take charge of the situation and spring right up but she barely moved from her position.

"What happened?"

"Not sure, can you get up?" Colby placed his hand behind Megan's back helping her up. "Well Megan when you make an enemy you really make an…" Colby stooped as Megan threw up, it was becoming all too common sight for him. "Now again, are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact we've been kidnapped?"

"Right, besides that."

"I think I have a concussion." Megan felt guilty for getting Colby into the current situation. "I'm sorry."

"Be sorry later," Colby said getting Megan to her feet. "Right now we've got to get out of here." He looked around; they were in some sort of warehouse, alone. Megan was in bad shape, she was obviously tired and was putting a substantial amount of weight onto him getting them both out was going to be tricky. Looking around the room he noticed a sewer grate, they had a way out. He walked Megan over to it and set her down, and then he skimmed the warehouse looking for a lever to open the manhole. Once he found it he pried it open and looked down. "Okay Megan I'm going to jump down and then you drop down and I'll catch you. Okay?"

"No."

"No?" Colby turned to hear cock of the gun to his head. "Dammit!" He exclaimed before he was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Don awoke with the horrible sensation of deja-vu when he awoke in a hospital bed. "What?" Don slowly pieced together what had happened as he sat up. "Oh boy," this time around it hurt a little more to get out of bed.

"Donnie?" the voice of his father asked.

"I'm okay," Don said looking around the room, he need pants. "Where are my pants? I need my pant."

"You need to get back into bed." Allan had a great fathering instinct and he knew he had to be there for his son, he was having a bad day. Don tended to internalize things and take responsibility for things that were way beyond his control, like the kidnapping of Colby and Megan. David had made sure Don had gotten to the hospital and then started on the search. "David is on the case, you broke a few more ribs, and you need to get back…" Allan was wasting his breath Don had already out of bed and he had found his pants. "Would you like a ride to the office?"

"That would be great."

Allan passed Don a t-shirt and they headed out as they drove to the office he noticed his son grimacing as they went over bumps. "Don…"

"Dad do not start. I appreciate the concern but I can't rest till I get them back."

"Here," Allan passed him a bottle of T3's. "When you are ready to take a break you've got them."

"Thanks dad," Don appreciated having someone looking out for him while he was looking out for everyone else. He pocketed the Tylenol and headed up to the office. "David what do we have? Any leads?"

"We got a plate on the car that took them but came up empty. We are searching for Sinti but same thing." David wanted it to give Don the fact that he was still standing showed his immense commitment to the team, "I've got Charlie trying to come up with some math stuff to help us find them faster."

Don nodded. He tried not to let his frustration get the better of him but he knew he needed a miracle to get his team back. "Okay, lets go take a look at the first scene maybe something will present itself that wasn't there before." Don couldn't just sit still, he needed to go out and do something. He and David headed out of the FBI building as a car flew down the road, barely stopping the door flew open and a body was thrown out. It rolled along the pavement as the car drove off, when it came to a stop Don saw whom it was. "COLBY!" Don rushed beside his agent. "David call a bus!" Carefully Don check to make sure his friend wasn't dead. "Colby? Can you hear me?" Don knew the fact that Colby being delivered in the state he was not a good sign for what could potentially happen to Megan. Don didn't get a response but Colby was breathing and he didn't appear to have any massive injuries. "David ride with him," Don ordered when the bus pulled up, once Colby was loaded he ran back up stairs to the building. Don rushed into the office where Charlie was working, "We've just got Colby, Sinti still has Megan. What do you have?"

"From the data I've gotten about the organizations and the used the information I used to track down the containers." Charlie went on to try and describe the math behind the logic, which began to frustrate Don.

"CHARLIE! Just give me the list!" Don stopped as soon as he realised that he had yelled at his younger brother. "I'm sorry buddy, I just…"

"I know you want to get her back safe," Charlie knew his brother was stressed out and forgave him immediately for being short with him. "Here is the list. Be careful."

"I will." Don took a look at the locations and passed it off to another officer. "How is Larry?"

"He's locked himself in his office. Amita is sitting with him, he's really worried."

Don could relate to Larry's worries, "Why don't you go there too. I'll give you a call."

"Sure." Charlie nodded as Don threw on his bullet-proof FBI jacket. Charlie headed off to Cal-Sci, once he entered Larry's office he noticed Amita sitting alone. "Where is Larry?"

"He's sleeping," Amita said as she pointed to Larry on the couch. "I've haven't seen him like this since…"

"The last time Megan was held hostage?"

"Yes." Amita took the cup of coffee Charlie offered her. "I can't understand having such a dangerous job. How do Megan, and your brother sleep at night?"

"I've questioned that before," Charlie admitted. "My dad has tried to get Don to see someone but I'm pretty sure he hasn't. If anything happens to Megan he might have to."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Amita reassured rubbing Charlie's back, she noticed he looked as beat as Larry did before he fell asleep. "Why don't you try and get some rest?"

"I've got to wait to hear from Don."

"Give me your phone, if Don calls I'll wake you up. Okay?"

"Okay," Charlie gave in leaning back in an armchair.


	6. Chapter 6

Megan opened her eyes to see a blurry figure in front of her. She couldn't focus on anything and even sounds seemed distorted. She lifted her head up to look around and saw that she was no longer in the warehouse. She didn't know where Colby was and she couldn't see very far.

"Awake?" a familiar voice asked.

Megan opened her mouth to speak but found it incredibly difficult.

"You've been given a high dose of narcotics. If it doesn't kill you the bullet wound in your shoulder will. It's been horrible knowing you Megan Reeves."

Megan slipped back into unconsciousness for a moment then she came to again. She didn't feel any pain but she knew that if she couldn't get moving she was as good as dead. Slowly she pulled her body into a sitting position and took stock of where she was. She wasn't any place familiar and still had no idea where Colby was. Steadying herself on the wall she stood up and tried to take a few steps forward. It was really difficult to move and she had to hold the wall to keep her balance. She found a door and got herself outside, still there is nothing memorable about the outside either. She stumbled but got herself up again and continued on the track she had set out but didn't make it very far before she fell to the ground. It was too difficult to get up again and she gave up allowing herself to be overtaken by the effects of the drugs she had been given.

Don pulled into the forth spot on Charlie's map to see a body lying on the ground. He didn't even turn off his car, he jumped out and ran towards it. "MEGAN!" he yelled closing in. When he reached Megan's position she got an unlikely surprise, Megan's leg flew up and tripped Don causing him to fall onto his back. Stunned Don saw Megan get up and stumble trying to get away from Don's position.

David ran after Megan, she was easy to catch due to her incoherent state. "Megan! Megan!" David carefully restrained Megan and took her down to the ground. "Megan it's David, we've got you."

"Dav…?" Megan began to see through her haze. "Sinti, he…" Megan began to cry and began go into shock. "Where is Colby?"

Don came over after he got over the shock that Megan had given him. "Hey kickass it's okay we've got you," he reassured Megan while David called an ambulance. "Megan can you hear me." Don went straight to work putting his jacket over Megan and stabilizing her arm, padding it so she would loose more blood.

"Don?"

"Yeah it's me." Although it was painful Don lay down beside Megan and stroked her hair trying to keep her calm while David cradled her head.

"Colby," Megan said trying to sit up.

"Don't worry Megan we've got Colby now just relax. Do you know where Sinti is?" Don looked at Megan's gun shot wound, it wasn't bleeding badly so he couldn't understand why Megan was so out of it.

"Don't, Sinti…know…" Megan got out as she squirmed under Don's watchful eyes. "Drugs…" she managed to force out while David held her wrist making sure her pulse was strong.

"Drugs?" Don panicked sitting up. "Megan. Have you been drugged?" Don was very clear and direct with his question. Once he got an affirmation, a slight nod from Megan he knew he had to keep her awake. "Megan I need you to focus, listen to me, you need to keep talking to me. What did they give you?" Don and David began scanning Megan's exposed flesh so any needle marks.

"I don't know." Megan's entire body was trembling, either from shock or from being cold. "Is Colby okay?"

Typical Megan, Don thought, she always looked out for others. "He's fine, a little banged up but he's alright." Megan smiled for a brief moment then her body went limp causing Don to further panic. "MEGAN, Megan open your eyes!"

"Don?" Megan asked as she came back around. "Colby…"

Don was glad Megan was awake but it broke his heart to see her in the state she was. "Megan everything is okay, Colby is fine." The ambulance arrived and Don got out of the way and stood with David as Megan was carried of.

David noticed that Don had gotten pretty silent, standing still, Megan's blood drying on his hands. Now that things had settled David knew Don well enough to know that all sorts of demons were going to begin to rear their heads. "Don?" David saw a pained expression spreading across Don's face, most likely due to the injuries that had been compounding on his body over the last few days.

"I think Megan broke ANOTHER rib," Don admitted as he carefully leaned himself up against the SUV. Dozens of other cop and FBI vehicles were crowding the area and closing off the scene. "I can't work this scene David. I'm really tired."

"That is understandable," David said patting his friend on the back. "I'll pass it off to someone then we'll go to the hospital to check on Megan and Colby, and get someone to look at your ribs." Don nodded and got into the passenger's side of the SUV and within minutes was asleep. David noticed Don had his cell phone in his hand and the thought occurred to him that he should call Charlie. As he drove he also pressed the speed-dial number he had for Charlie's cell phone. He was surprised when a woman answered. "Hello?" he asked puzzled. "Who is this?"

"Amita," the voice answered on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Amita, it's David. Is Charlie there?"

"He's sleeping," Amita responded. "Did you find Megan?"

"Yeah, she sustained a gunshot wound but should be fine. Don and I are on our way to the hospital now."

"Okay," Amita looked at both Larry and Charlie, they were out cold. "I'm going to wait till Larry or Charlie wakes up before we come down. They both need their rest."

"Okay, I'll keep you informed."

David hung up the phone and placed it next to Don whom immediately woke up. He took a sharp breath in, "Where is Megan?"

"Whoa, Don. Megan is fine remember? We found her." David thought it would be best to keep Don as calm as possible.

"Yeah, sorry." Don rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think I'm going to take those T3's they gave me at the hospital." Don had been shot before and had many a time taken T3's so he knew the affect they were going to have. "Can you just make sure I get home okay? And that I don't say anything stupid."

David laughed, "All right."

Don took the pills as David drove, upon reaching the hospital they both got out but Don was starting to fade. David hovered closely making sure he didn't trip as they headed to Colby's room. "Hey," Colby said from his bed. "Megan's been taken up to surgery, she was stable when she came in…what's up with him?" he asked David motioning towards Don who was no longer lucid.

"He took his T3's," David said.

Colby laughed he was going to enjoy drugged up Don. "Should we get him to sit down? Take him home?"

"I need to check on Megan," Don said as he swayed on his feet. "Colby…you okay?"

"I'm fine Don. How are you?" Colby couldn't help but laugh at Don's peculiar behaviour.

"I'm great," Don said with a goofy smile.

David pulled a chair over to Colby's bedside and made Don sit down. "I'm going to go check on Megan can you make sure he stays put?" he asked Colby.

"Sure thing," Colby said propping himself up slightly. After David left the room Colby noticed Don had fallen asleep. He took a glance at his boss, he looked like hell, and while sitting in silence Colby heard a phone go off. It was Don's however Don wasn't waking up to get it. Colby carefully rolled over and fished Don's phone out of his pocket. "Don Eppes phone," he answered.

There was a brief pause on the other line till a woman spoke up. "Could I please speak with Agent Eppes?"

"I'm sorry he's unavailable at the moment," Colby said leaning back in his bed.

"Is he alright?"

"Who is this?" Colby asked, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Robin Brooks," the women said.

"Oh, Robin it's Colby Granger."

"Colby. Where is Don? He didn't show for our dinner and I heard something about agents getting kidnapped, and…"

Colby noticed an unusually panic in Robin's voice and suddenly realized why. "Megan and I got kidnapped, Don is okay."

"Define okay for me please."

"Well right now he's sleeping but on the last count he has three broken ribs."

"What hospital are you at?"

"LA General."

"Okay I'll be there in a little bit. Thanks Colby."

Colby waited till Robin hung up before closing his eyes as well and letting sleep overtake him. The next time he woke up was when David entered the room. "How is Megan?" he asked.

"I'm fiinnne," came Megan's voice from the bed next to him. "Don called me kickass," Megan said laughing like a lunatic. "Is he okay? I kicked him, took him right down. He is such a girl sometimes."

Colby was having a field day with everything that was going on. "He's fine, drugged up like you, but fine."

"You wanted me to jump into the sewer. It's gross down there." Megan paused for a minute as she rearranged her thoughts. "Where is Larry?"

"I'm here," Larry said walking into the room with Charlie and Amita behind him. "Are you okay?" Larry was incredibly frightened when he woke up and found that even though he had been panicking all day he let his fatigue over take him. Amita had been little reassurance to him and Charlie was awoken in the fuss.

"I'm great…" Megan said with stars in her eyes. "And you're great. Everyone is great except for Don because he represses his feelings and buries himself in his work." Megan had found the underlying causes of many of Don's problems in a single sentence.

Charlie looked over at he brother sleeping in a nearby chair. "Amita will you help me get me home?"

"Charlie leave him there," Colby said knowing that Robin was coming to get Don. "Robin said she'd take Don home, she should be here… oh there she is."

Robin walked awkwardly into the room full of people. This was not the way she wanted her relationship with Don to come out to his friends, family and co-workers. "Well it seems to have been and eventful day," she said unable to come up with anything else to say. "Is everyone still in one piece?"

"We're holding it together," Colby said, he was the only one who wasn't in total shock.

"Glad to hear it." Robin walked over to the chair where Don was sleeping and crouched down beside him. "Don," she whispered in his ear. "Don, wake up," she said gently bringing him out of his comatose state.

"Hmmmm, Robin?" Don answered unaware of everyone else in the room.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"I'm really tired."

"I know," Robin said, and she did. One of the unfortunate realities of dating a 'G' man was the fact that they worked long hours and most often were emotional wrecks at the end of the day. "Okay big boy," Robin supported Don with one arm around his back with his arm across her shoulder. "Lets go." Robin gave everyone a smile before leaving with Don. It took a fair amount of effort to get all the way out to her car and into her house. Once she got him into the bedroom she set him down and took his shoes and tie off. After that she unclipped his gun off his belt and his badge then carefully unbuttoned his shirt and took off his belt. Once everything had been taken care of she slipped into bed next to Don and went to sleep.

Don awoke unable to breathe sitting up gasping he observed his surroundings. He couldn't place them, which caused him further panic.

"Don, Don it's okay."

Don looked over to see Robin next to him with a panicked look on his face. "Megan? Colby?"

"They are fine. Everyone is okay," Robin did her best to keep Don calm.

Don looked around the room and then paused. "Sorry," he said looking at Robin. "I didn't mean to scare you. How did I get here?"

"I brought you back from the hospital." Robin rubbed Don's back and waited for him to calm down. "Please sit back you're going to hurt yourself." Don lay back down in the bed and relaxed in Robin's arms. "Are you okay?" Robin asked paying with his hair.

"No." Don curled up next to Robin and let a few tears fall.

"It's okay," Robin said. After a few moments Don calmed down, "What can I do to help?"

"Take me to the hospital. I've got to check on Megan and Colby."

"In the morning," Robin said.

"But…"

"Don you need to rest, take another T3 and go back to sleep."

Don knew better than to argue with Robin. He took the T3 that Robin passed him and in a few moments he began to fade. "Got to love the drugs they give you." The haze began to intensify but before he drifted out he kissed Robin and said, "I love you."

Robin smiled and kissed him back, "I love you too. Now go to sleep."


End file.
